GODZILLA X TITAN 4: BEYOND BORDERS
by Z-King
Summary: After three years the world begins to adapt to three major species roaming freely. Unfortunately on Paradis, there isn't much room for everyone. While on a scouting mission, Eren and company discovers a secret about Marley, Monsters, and a history untold.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: THE TIME HAS COME! To all you loyal readers who have waited, the next chapter to the GXT series is here!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Godzilla X Titan 4: Beyond Borders

By Z-King and Lord Primeval.

_Prologue._

I will never forget that day. Not till I draw my final breath.

* * *

Three years passed since word came out that the Armored Titan and Female Titan have official been announced dead to the people of Marley. Rumors of giant monsters appearing in different parts of the world began to spread in the papers. But mostly, the news of Marley now only having three when they had seven, has reached the outside.

That is where I find myself, waiting in the trenches alongside my fellow Eldian brothers, fighting for Marley against the Mid-East Allied Forces. We were ready to take Fort Slava and sink the Mid-East Allied Forces' fleet in the Naval Station.

"DAMMIT! WHERE IS OUR BACKUP?" Our commander shouted through the gun fire and explosions.

"WHERE'S OUR TITAN?!"

"Remember sir…"

I don't remember who said this, I was too busy holding onto my rifle for dear life.

"The arrival of the Cart Titan won't be for another hour!"

"IN AN HOUR WE'LL ALL BE DEAD!"

The sound of fury from our commander was louder than the firearms.

"DAMN! WHY COULDN'T MAGATH BE IN CHARGE OF THIS?"

Due to the decrease of Marley's Titan Shifters it was ordered the remaining three stay in the homeland until new hosts could be found for the rest.

Naturally Marley's enemies are using this to their advantage.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR NAVY?" Our commander shouted once more.

"Sir," I answered for once. "They said that they are watching for any signs of the reported mon-"

Our Commander responded by hitting me with the butt of his riffle.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU DEVIL! AND DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THOSE NONSENSE REPORTS! THERE ARE NO GIANT MON-"

His words died when a bright light shone in the dark booming sky.

We all looked up, epically our attackers. It looked to be a beam reaching towards the sky. Its color was blue with a white hue. It continued for a few seconds, then it vanished.

All was silent.

No cannon fire.

No one giving orders.

Nothing for a moment.

**STOMP!**

**STOMP!**

We felt the ground shake after hearing this new sound.

**STOMP!**

**STOMP!**

It was like footsteps…Was it a Titan?

I thought for a moment that it was the thunder. How I wished it was.

We could hear the sounds of our enemies from the fort. From what I could make of it they spotted the source and where ready to attack it.

By the time we carefully looked over our trenches the strange light returned, this time striking the fort.

The fort, which was heavily defended, was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

And then came the rain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Our Commander stood up once the light was gone. Cautiously, we stood up and saw the recent destruction.

I knew. We all knew that No Titan could do that.

**STOMP!**

**STOMP!**

The sound came again. It started a little low, but began growing with each sound.

**STOMP!**

**STOMP!**

"I SEE IT!" Shouted one of the men.

I tried to look, but the darkness and the heavy rain prevented me from seeing the creature.

"FIRE YOUR WEAPONS!" Shouted our Commander, completely ignoring that whatever it was.

It destroyed our enemies. No doubt _fear_ was giving him the orders.

At once we all fired straight ahead at what we believed was where the creature was. I raised my riffle slowly, trying to get a look at my target.

I finally managed to get some description of the creature. It was huge. It had sharp claws, dark skin, and it had sharp fangs.

I knew immediately that this was no Titan; this creature was what everyone was talking about, the source of the rumors of strange attacks…

A Kaiju.

I managed to spot its face, though thanks to the rain I could not describe more. But what I could see was its eyes; All white. And yet I could feel its rage.

Horrible, terrible rage.

And I ran.

I ran with riffle in hand, hoping no one saw me.

But my Commander did.

"YOU COWARD! NO! YOU ELDIAN FILTH! THERE'S ONLY-"

The light came back and with its return the sounds of my commander where replaced with the sounds of destruction and screams. I didn't turn back, but I could nearly feel a strong heat behind me.

Then I was launched into the air and back to the hard ground, my riffle broken, along with my left arm.

I held my good arm and tried to stand up, ignoring the pain so I could run again.

**STOMP!**

**STOMP!**

**STOMP!**

I froze. Despite the dark and rain I could see the Kaiju's large feet. I fell back down as I looked up at its large height. Its chest, from what I could tell, had a scar that was glowing red. It flashed on and off like a rhythm of a heartbeat.

I managed to look back at its face. The mouth opened up, showing more of the fangs. Then it raised its head up, and released a sound that will haunt me forever.

**GYAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**

A lightning bolt struck the Kaiju's back as the thunder bellowed with it.

Then the creature turned to the side and started walking away, not even looking at me.

I didn't bother to get back up, nor did I check for any survivors. I just watched as this creature continued on into the stormy night.

And I wondered and said aloud a question. A question that deserves an answer;

If Eldians are considered devils, demons, and monsters…then what would we call that?

* * *

_Author's Note: AND THAT WAS THE PROLOGE! Enjoyed it? You probably already guessed that we are not using the same G design that we used for the last three stories, Well the Big G got a little facelift after his fight with Ghidorah and being roughly transported (Again) but as for his new design… Well we are going to keep it a secret for a bit but go ahead and guess away!_

_Also the roar was changed, So if you want to visualizes what that roar was, you can pick either the roar from the original 1954 Godzilla or the Heisei Godzilla roar from Godzilla 1984-Godzilla vs King Ghidorah._

_Now does that mean that either of those Gs or his new body? Answer: NO! But like I said, go and guess and wait cause there is more to come!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Alright folks! Hope everyone had a good and scary Halloween and ready your stomachs for Thanksgiving when it comes! _

_Also, happy Belated 65__th__ B-day for the king of the monsters! I'm kicking myself for not getting this ready by Nov 3rd._

_Now, here is the next chapter, focusing on one of our favorite Titan Shifters and how much has changed in three years. (A lot better than the Manga I hope)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Day.

_Fire everywhere. The world is burning. The screams of victims have become silence._

_Everyone's gone; Armin, Mikasa, Miki, Sasha, and Anguirus. The bodies of both Man and Kaiju scattered in ruins. In the middle of the cranage stands the cause of this tragedy._

_This Kaiju-no, this Demon faces me. Its body shrouded in darkness, it opens its mouth and-_

* * *

Eren jolted out of bed and took deep breaths as he felt sweat.

He placed his left hand on his forehead as he got out of bed.

"That same Nightmare again."

It's been over a month since he had that dream, Eren tried to figure this out without bothering Miki, she has enough on her plate already. Speaking of which, it's time to get back to his duties.

After putting on his uniform Eren exits his house, and as alway he surveyed his surroundings. It's hard to believe how much has changed in the walls for the past three years, or as it is now being called, New Eldia.

Eren smiled at his home, long ago he never thought to see his old family house again. Nice to be home again, _Wished it wasn't just me here. _He sighed at that thought.

Then as he's about to take a step, three Kamacurai flew over his ago Eren would've been shocked and ready to fight, but now he rolled his eyes at the three giant insects as he continued onward.

Since the pact with Rodan and his herd a few of those Kaiju stayed in parts of Tanakibo and New Eldia. Many stayed far from public areas, like Titanosaurus, who slept in the large lake near town. Others cause complications, like the Kameobas. Yesterday it slept in the middle of the road blocking people and nearly crushing recently repaired buildings

BY-YA-YA!

But thankfully Jet Jaguar is always ready to lend a helping hand.

"Right on time." Eren smiled as he turned his head to watch the giant robot flying slowly as he guided the train across the high tracks to its destination.

With the Nebulans gone no one knew how to work the technology left behind. Some wanted to destroy it, but there where others who wished to keep it. Perhaps try to make something out of it?

It was decided that since the Gotengo crew had fought against them and knew about their machines, they could help out with reverse engineering them.

Hange was the most insistent on that idea, thus making her the head of the newly made Tech Regiment of the scouts. Their mission; study, remake, or create new technology for the benefit of New Eldia.

And because of that, Levi had to take command over the survey corps. It reminded Eren of his new duties as his second-in-command.

Eren sighed again.

"A lot can change in three years."

While Eren followed Jet Jaguar trying to get its attention he passed the Gotengo as it laid between the borders of the town and the wild.

Due to it losing its flight capabilities it remains grounded and serves as a secondary base and temporary home for her dimensionaly displaced crew.

Within the grounded ship Captain Gordon continued is daily workout training with Captain Levi. Naturally, if anyone could observe this they would think those two are trying to beat each other to a pulp.

Levi fell hard with a nasty black eye as Gordon chuckled. "Now that's 12 wins for me! Not bad for an old MMA fighter."

"I still have no idea what that is." Levi spat out a wad of blood as he got up. "And for the final time, this is training. We're not keeping score."

"Keep telling yourself that." Gordon picked up his towel and cleaned up the blood and sweat from his face, then tossed an extra towel for Levi.

"You know, this whole thing would be a lot more interesting if you were using that gear-thing."

Levi smirked a little. "If start using my 3D gear you'd be dead before throwing a punch."

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? you think so? Seems to me you asking for another round."

Levi put the towel away. "Maybe later. Right now how are things going with your team?"

Gordon tossed his towel away. "To start off, that crazy scientist of yours; Hange right? Well she's been pestering Rokuro non-stop about how Jet Jaguar works."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Still at it huh? Remember how she got a nose bleed about learning more about robots?"

Gordon laughed a little. "Yeah. Anyway, Kazama is still keeping the rest of our soldiers in shape. I think he's interested in trying his hand at those gear things of yours."

Levi nodded. "Well they're welcome to it."

"Good. Miyuki, Shiragami, and Tatopoulos have a list of potential things to build but I barely pay attention half the time they explain their nerd talk."

Levi recalled having to hear those three explain some of the functional tech they found. They may not be as crazy as Hange (Thank god) but they sure do talk a lot.

Gordon went to the mini fridge and groaned at some of the food containers, nearly all of them with words on the lids written in black pen. RANDY'S PROTOTYPE FOOD.

"Oh, Hernandez is still trying to recreate food from our world."

Levi kept his stoic expression but he managed to shiver a little. "That…BLT still has a bad taste in my mouth."

"Yeah. Kid's good with computers but bad at cooking." Then Gordon asked, "Anyway that's it from me, how about your people?"

Levi took a sip of water. "Just doing what yours are doing so far, but I did give Yeager and Arlert the task of training the latest recruits of the new Kaiju Corps.I think they are going to teach how to deal with some of the smaller monsters."

* * *

"Alright cadets, listen up!"

The four new recruits all stood in attention, but many where nervous around the three Baby Zillas sniffing around and playing on a cart. Armin stood between the cadets and the infant kaiju.

"Now," Armin continued, "The first thing you're going to learn is how to deal with the smaller ones." Armin stood in front of the cadets as one of the infants started sniffing him and tried to poke its nose in his shirt.

"These are babies, but they can still be dangerous." Armin gently nudged the infant away as he spoke.

"If you all read Hange's Kaiju guide, you should remember the main type of food the Zillas eat?"

"Uh, fish?" responded one of the cadets as she watched one of the babies nervously, thinking that one of them might take a bite of them.

"That's right." Armin pulled out a small capsule and faced the three kaiju. He raised it and pressed down on the top releasing a spray that stopped them in place. They started sniffing the air around them.

"This device holds a liquid containing the scent of fish. When pressed it lets out a pheromone,"

Armin moves to the left and sprays the air again, making the babies turn in that direction.

"Now that I got their attention, I'll move them away from the area to a more appropriate location." Armin moved slowly and the babies followed. Armin opened the door, tossed the capsule, and the babies followed.

"Now, the important part is to make sure that you don't spray it on anyone, they might think that human is a fish and will try to eat them."

The cadets nodded. "Good." Armin smiled as he opened the door and pulled out three fishes from his jacket, tossing it in the cart, causing the Baby Zillas to run back inside to feast on the fishes as he pulled out three more capsules.

"Now, which of you wants to try this?" Instantly all four of their faces turned pale.

* * *

"Thanks Jet!" Eren waved to the giant robot as it answered with a salute and flew off to continue its remaining tasks.

When the robot was out of sight, Eren turned around looking up at Capital Mitras. He frowned as he remembered a year ago during an attack by a wild Gorosaururs. Ymir collapsed after the fight, and ever since she's been feeling fatigued and hasn't left her and Historia's room since.

Eren figured this was due to the Curse of Ymir, and if his guess was right…

Ymir's life will end soon.

"Eren!"

Eren noticed Armin running towards him, "You're almost late again," Armin panted, "You really need to start getting up early."

"I know, I know." Eren rubbed the bridge of his nose. Armin frowned, knowing what ails his friend.

"That dream again?" Eren glanced at his friend as the two headed to the building. "Eren, I know I keep saying this but we really should go tell Miki about this."

"Armin, there is nothing to tell her about," Eren argued, "It was just a dumb dream."

"A dream that you've been having for a month?" Eren really regrets telling him that.

"Look, if it's about Mikasa-"

Eren stopped and placed his hand on Armin's shoulders stopping him and bringing Armin to his eye, "Armin. I'm. Fine."

**ROOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

The two friends turned away from each other to the source of the sound coming from the top of the palace.

Itcame from one of the successful Nebulan devices that was reversed engineered. A warning sirean with a small energy source contained in a metal box with simple instructions to press button on it only for an emergency. From its echos spreading across the whole area, it meant only one thing…

A Kaiju attack.

* * *

Soaring across the air on a single path, a flock of Giant Condors headed towards New Eldia in the location of where Wall Rosa once stood, ready for a new meal.

* * *

"Is it too much to hope that they're a late addition to Rodan's pack?" Armin asked already knowing the answer.

Eren glared at the approaching flock, ready to transform. But as he moved his hand near his mouth he spotted some rough green skin on his arm, with small golden flakes on his hand. His nails were slowly becoming longer.

"Eren?" Armin glanced at his comrade and saw him tremble a little. Before Armin could snap Eren back to reality a large shadow flew over the capital.

Armin knew it was not the oncoming birds, but one of their Kaiju allies…

Rodan.

Rodan flapped in midair as the Condors approached. He let out a roar commanding the flock to leave the humans territory. They either did not listen or care as they readied to swoop down on the small running treats below.

Those stupid birds. If only they knew.

Rodan doesn't give a second warning.

Rodan's spiked horns glowed as he let out his heat beam straight at the flock.

The beam caught them by surprise as half the flock was burnt to death and fell to the ground, some of the survivors either flew away or went to attack Rodan, those brave/suicidal birds charged at their attacker.

Rodan glared at the small flock and he fired another beam at them but this time they saw it coming and quickly dodged it and the beam instead destroyed a couple of the buildings bellow. Thankfully no humans where killed, the same could not be said for the attacking condors, despite some managing to peck and scratch Rodan for once they got close to him, they too met the same as their fallen brethren

Soon enough the smarter ones escaped. Rodan satisfied, swooped down and picked a couple of the burned bird corpses for food for his pack. While on the ground Eren and Armin observed the dead bodies of large birds on top of houses and buildings.

Many people panicked not just about the large dead bodies, but the approach of hungry kaiju ready to pick up some new cooked food, using the crushed houses as plates.

Eren and Armin sighed at this.

"Another day Armin," Eren sighed. "Just another day.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well this one was short, that is probably what you are all thinking right? Well I'm trying not to make them all to long and trying to make the more interesting chapters longer._

_Now the next chapter we will be taking our eyes off of New Eldia and on to Marley and the goings on their…as well as the fate of two certain insect aliens._


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait and I'm glade for your patience._

_Here we have the next chapter of this story, this time we dive a little bit into Marley and perhaps find out what has become of the two surviving Nebulans._

* * *

Chapter 2: Situation.

The top generals of Marley's army gathered around a table as Marshal Clavi took today's newspaper.

"The Recent attacks caused by creatures identified as 'Kaiju; are causing major problems around the world," Marshal Calvi read. "Not just our beloved Marley. Attacks from giant Mantises have been reported in Rolisica, resulting in numerous loss of livestock and missing persons."

"There have also been reports from the country of Selgina of attacks from underground."

Theo Magath sat calmly as he and the rest continued to listen to the Marshal.

"It's been revealed that the monsters originated from Paradis. Might as well start calling Paradis 'Monster Island'."

"Appropriate I suppose," Calvi commented as he continued. "Thankfully there's been fewer sightings in Marley so far. Despite this, all of our military forces have been ordered to return home to prepare for further attacks."

Marshal Calvi finished the article as he placed it on the table.

"This, along with the failed attack on Fort Slava, begs me to ask this question."

He clamped his hands together, calmly looking at his fellow officers.

"When is that blasted weapon going to be ready?!"

"Sir," Spoke Theo Magath. "At this moment, Lord Tybur is checking on the project. And when it's complete, we will no longer-"

"We'll no longer rely on Titans. You're becoming a broken record, Margath," said one of the officers. "Now if you ask me, I still don't trust those…abominations."

Many of them shared that opinion. Who wouldn't? Once Zeke brought them to the homeland the soldiers were close to shooting them down. But what they promised was too good to be true.

The Nebulans, as they called themselves, promised new weapons; faster aircrafts called Jets. Tanks with a new style of weapons called Masers.

Supposedly they could kill those aliens, but their technology was too advanced for any of their scientist to figure out. A deal was struck; They promised to build a weapon in three years in exchange for their lives and habitation on Marley.

And the deal is nearly up.

"With the Kaiju emerging earlier than anticipated we have no choice," Magath argued. "Especially since we only have _three_ Titan shifters left."

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Marshal Calvi stated. "How's the Son of Miracles' assignment?"

One of the officers, a short round man, took out a folder and opened it.

"Everything's going well, there has been no signs of troubles of the inhabitants."

"Well that's good news," Calvi nodded. "What about his little experiments? What of those two?"

"Why are we still using those failures?" said the officer at Calvi's left. "The third one already betrayed us, how long before the rest do?"

The Marshal rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Until the weapon is ready, they're all we have left to defend ourselves from the monsters, and any other nations that might have the balls to attack us."

Magath agreed with the Marshal. "Indeed. With them on the Island (under Zeke's supervision) perhaps they will do better until all is ready."

* * *

Somewhere far from Marely, in a disclosed location, Zeke Yeager slumped over his desk.

His notebook in front of him, he sighed while turning the pages. Before he could add anything new, he had to review the important parts he already wrote. First, he looked over something from four years prior:

_After a failed attempt to obtain the Founding Titan, Reiner discovered something much more extraordinary: somehow our comrade Berlot Hoover managed to find a way to combine Titan flesh with organic matter. Luckily, he was able to hand over a sample. My curiosity is hard to keep down. I'll have to put my plans on hold for now. This development needs my attention._

Zeke skipped ahead, then continued.

_The cellular structure is unlike anything I've encountered in Titan studies. What's more, just as a Titan host, it produces its own sort of spinal fluid (despite the obvious lack of a spinal cord)._

_I created an experiment to see if this new liquid can possibly mix with a shifter. It was a success! With little effort it blends into a vial of my own spinal fluid. I've a theory that may change the entire field. Within a week's time, I will be given a test group courtesy of our "gracious" homeland's medical department. _

He turned the pages to the following week's report.

_My three test subjects have arrived, though I had hopped for more…stable individuals. All of them Eldian of course. All of them from an asylum back home. The first subject, Gabera, was labeled criminally insane. Clearly they didn't mind if these tests went south on this one. The second, a pair of twins; one "Gaira,"a known cannibal, and one "Sanda," whose defect was vocal in nature, but otherwise harmless._

_Using the combination of fluids I injected into them, my theory has been proven correct. Whatever happened to Mr. Hoover has caused a missing link between Titans and true organisms to be formed. I've done the impossible; added three to the nine. I've created NEW shifters from my own titan serum! The twin's forms bear remarkable similarities to the Beast Titan! I must unlock the secrets of this new lifeform. _

_This changes everything, even the plan._

"Perhaps not for the better," Zeke said to himself, then he pulled out a pen and wrote down the latest entry to his journal, then observed it.

_I soon made a shocking discovery that may cause some situations if it was let out. It would seem by making new titans it has caused-_

Knock, Knock!

Zeke put his journal down and turned to the door. "Come in."

Yelena, one of his loyal followers entered as she saluted, "Sir, Gabera and Gaira are at it again."

Zeke rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Have they transformed yet?"

"No," she answered, "We have armed soldiers ready to remind them of their current situation."

"Good," Zeke said as he put his notebook away, "Any attacks?"

"No sir, as a matter of fact I have my doubts that there are any Kaijus here," Yelena answered.

Zeke grabbed a cloth and cleaned his glasses, "The reports here say otherwise. Soon all the monsters will wake up."

"Let's hope this weapon will be ready before then," Yelena remarked.

"Indeed." Zeke put his glasses back on and headed out the door. "Sir?"

Zeke paused and glanced at Yelena. "Yes?"

"Don't forget your injections."

Zeke nodded, "Thank you for reminding me." He turned around and walked back to his desk and pulled one of the drawers and he took out a syringe.

He stared at the sparkling liquid within it. One more success, courtesy of Bertholdt. For because of this, life is extended for two more years.

Zeke pulled his sleeve up and injected himself. "Now, let's correct those idiots."

* * *

"Good morning, Lord Tybur."

Willy Tybur paid no attention to the two soldiers as they opened the carriage door. As Willy stepped out of it, he observed the two squad of soldiers each one with their weapons out and ready as they stood in front of the large warehouse.

As one of the men helped his sister out, Willy motioned one of the men to come near him.

"Are their men guarding the back?"

"Yes, my lord," said the proud Marley soldier, "We keep rotating men every hour as instructed."

"Good," Willy nodded.

He took his sisters arm and the two of them walked straight towards the front of the building and stopped in front of the two guards by the metal door.

"Has anyone entered?" The Lord Tybur asked, with his sister standing by his side almost protectively.

"No sir, as was instructed," spoke the solider on the left.

"Have they come out?"

"No sir," said the solider on the right, "The…Nebulans haven't come out."

"Good," Willy nodded. "Has anything happened to the two soldiers inside?"

"No, sir," The soldiers said at once.

Lord Tybur nodded, "Are your weapons loaded?"

The soldiers both answered yes. Willy slowly walked to the door and knocked three times.

All at once, every soldier tightened their weapons and eyed the door while Willy's sister slowly raised her finger to her mouth as the door slowly opened.

A three-clawed hand slowly opened the door and out with it came a huge insectoid head. It glanced at Willy for a moment, then stood between the doorway.

"**Lord Tybur,**" it spoke. "**What do we owe the honor of your visit?**"

Willy cleared his throat as he kept his composure, all the while noticing the two Marley soldiers behind the Nebulan, watching carefully at it. "Forgive me, but which one are you again?"

The Nebulan chuckled, the laugh nearly a cackle, "**No need. I am Fumio. The difference between Kabuto and I is our mouths; I have a round mouth while his is pointed.**"

"Indeed," Willy remarked. "As for why I am here. I came to check on your progress."

"**On the weapon?**" Fumio asked. "**The status of the weapon is nearly complete. It just requires more material, as well as few other things.**"

Willy raised an eye brow. "What kind of things?"

"**Don't worry my Lord,**" said Fumio. "**We will handle that. By the way, we are sorry about the loss in Fort Slava**."

Willy raised his brow a little, "How did you know about that?"

"**We are allies, are we not**?" Fumio asked, "**It is in our best interest that Marley stands tall despite the…added inconveniences**."

"**But you are asking me; how I know about the failed attack? Well, we Nebulans have good hearing.**"

"I see." Willy tried to keep his eyes on Fumio but it was a challenge to remain in eye contact with this creature. "Anyway, I came here to remind you that the deal is nearly up. So, I hope you keep your end of our bargain."

Fumio took a small step closer, causing the soldiers to ready their weapons. Willy flinched and his sister was ready to bite her hand. Instead of attacking, the Nebulan bowed before him.

"**You are the lord of Marley. And we; the last of the Nebulans; are your humble servants. **

**We will not fail you.**"

Willy motioned the guards to lower their weapons, then glanced at his sister as she lowered her arm. He looked back at Fumio. "Yes well, you may resume your work then."

Fumio bowed again but before he went back in, the Nebulan glanced at the soldier at his left, slowly reached towards him. All everyone held their breath wondering what was going to happen.

Fumio reached the soldier's head straightening his helmet.

"**A solider must look presentable**," Fumio said as he opened the door and went back inside.

As soon as the door was closed Willy took deep breaths and placed a hand on his chest.

"Are you alright sir?" Willy didn't know which of the soldiers asked and he didn't care. He turned around and wanted to get as far away from the Nebulans as he could.

"Brother?" His sister said to him with a tone that reminded him of their mother.

"Sister," He said, "If it wasn't for the early coming of the Kaiju I would have those creatures slaughtered! But we need their technology and with their weapon, the world will be free of both Monsters. Kaiju and Eldian."

"We just have to wait a little longer."

* * *

Fumio walked away from the door, paying no mind to their guards and joined his partner up on a large Makeshift ramp.

"_**RRRAAAG! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER**_**!"**

Fumio sighed. Kubota was having another one of his fits. Thankfully Fumio convinced him to let his anger out only in their native language.

"_**Now Kubota, remember the plan**_-"

Kubota glared at Fumio. His Mandibles clicking in frustration. "_**I am tired of waiting! I am tired of having to act nice with these apes!**_"

"_**As am I, my friend**_**,**" Fumio said while placing a clawed hand on his comrade's shoulder, "_**But let me remind you of the situation we are in. We are without our ship, we have limited technology, and are the last of our kind in this universe.**__"_

"_**The only thing we have that is keeping us alive is the weapon we promised**_." Fumio moved his head towards their machine nearly completed. "_**And remember, the weapon is not just for their enemies. But for ours as well.**_"

Kubota's anger subsided as he gave a small chuckle, "_**I can almost see the looks on their faces when they see that not only do we still live but we have a new instrument of their doom**_**!**"

The Nebulans chuckle soon turned into laughter. The two soldiers that watched them with a mix of fear and disgust, they know that their duty was to assist these creatures if they need it but also to carefully watch for any signs of betrayal.

"Hey!" shouted the oldest guard giving out a brave face. "What are you laughing about?

That bravado left as soon as Kubota jumped off the ramp and right in front of the guard, causing him to fall on his butt and drop his riffle. The younger guard raised his and pointed it at Kubota should he attack.

Kubota looked down at the guard, then he picked up the riffle and gave it back to the man, who grabbed it quickly as he stood back up.

"**If you must know**," Kubota spoke in marleyan, "**I'm getting hungry. And I want something different than the usual food**."

"A-and what is it that you want?" the guard said, attempting to keep his calm.

Drool started leaking from Kubota's mandibles, "**I want an 'Eldian' child. Bring one here so I can feast**."

The two guards almost started to relax a little after that, then the old guard turned to his younger subordinate. "Well, don't just stand there, go find any devil child and-"

**HAHAHWHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAAHAH!**

The guards jumped at loud laughter emanating from Kubota. The Alien was even holding his sides as he continued laughing.

"**Oh Fumio, did you hear that? They-hahaha-they are actually going to give me a child, one of their own kind, as food! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**"

The old guard glared at Kubota, "Does this mean you don't want it?" said the younger guard.

Kubota finally calmed down as he glanced at them, "**Oh, you are very lucky that we our allies. Cause with the way you are now, I doubt you would survive our invasion.**"

Kubota then jumped up high back to the ramp, the old man continued to glare at them. "Lucky for us there is only two of you monsters."

Despite him saying it quietly the two Nebulans heard him, but they ignored the ape as they continued to work on the weapon. Not only for their allies, but for their revenge.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. A lot of stuff happened, plus sine it was the Holiday season, my mind has been off of GXT for a little while, but no worries! I'm back! Maybe I'll try a routine where I would do a chapter once or twice a month, who knows. _

_Still I hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Author' Note: And now friends after a long wait! We take our sights to Tanakibo and the situations they are in._

_Nuff said, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Argument.

"Alright lads, we got what we could gather. Let's head back to port!" The Captain said to his crew of fellow fishermen.

I had been a long day along the harbor of Tanakibo. The men are tired and frustrated over the disappointment. Just like yesterday, and the days before that.

"Captain, it's been the same since last month. How are we supposed to catch fish when there's hardly anything to catch?" asked the first mate. Many of the men nodded at this.

"There's nothing that can be done," The Captain answered. "Now quit your whining and head for the port."

"Eh, Captain? That might be a problem."

Before the sea captain could ask which one of his men spoke, he looked to the port and noticed the protector of Tanakibo, Anguirus, sleeping along the shore.

"Great, more trouble," said the sailor as the rest of the crew started to grumble with agreement.

"HEY YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF-"

"THAT'LL BE ENOUGH OF THAT!" The Captain shouted to his men. "Now you listen here! I shouldn't have to remind you that that 'overgrown lizard' has been doing a lot for this town, so if he wants to rest then let the poor creature. We can wait a little longer."

The crew gave a mixed reaction after that. True that Anguirus has been protecting them from titans and kaijus in the past, but some still see him as they see the rest of the Kaijus, a nuisance and a potential threat.

Suddenly, the ship shook causing its crew to fall to their knees. "What in the name of Deliverance was that?!" shouted the Captain. The ship shook again, this time feeling more like a pull as the ship was heading backwards toward the sea.

"Captain! Something's caught the net!" shouted the first mate. The Captain looked. Indeed their catch was being pulled by something large underwater.

Before the Captain could give any orders a loud roar was heard from the docks. Anguirus was awakened and headed towards the ship.

"It's going to attack us!" screamed the youngest crewman.

"No you fool, he's coming to aid us!" The Captain was right, Anguirus used his claws to grab the hall of the ship and started pulling the ship back, making sure not to break it and hurt the crew.

Of course whatever was underwater retaliated and started pulling the ship back, this time underwater. Anguirus tightened his grip, causing his claws to pierce the hull of the ship.

"IF THIS KEEPS UP THERE WON'T BE A SHIP LEFT TO SAVE!" shouted the 1st Mate as he, the Captain and the rest of the crew held on through this tug of war.

"In that case, ABAONDOND SHIP!" The Captain shouted. "TO THE LIFE BOATS!" Without thinking twice every sailor headed straight for the life boats. Some managed to reach them while the rest were knocked off the ship during the struggle.

When Anguirus was certain the escaping crew where safely out the way he let out a sonic roar towards the direction of the thief in the water.

The roar proved effective as the culprit rose up, revealing itself as a C-Rex holding the net with its tentacles.

The surviving crewmates watched as the two roared at each other. "Brace yourselves lads!" The Captain shouted. "A battle is about to take place." Anguirus roared at the C-Rex while it raised the tentacle holding the net. Anguirus growled more enraged at the thief, causing it to lower its head in defeat. "Or maybe not?"

Anguirus barked at the C-Rex again, making it step back. As Anguirus started pulling the ship towards the dock, he looked at the thief carefully so to stop it if it tries to grab the net.

Sadly, what Anguirus failed to expect was the C-Rex opening its mouth and releasing an Ink Blast straight to his face.

Anguirus roared in a mix of surprise and anger as he tried to claw the sludge off, allowing the C-Rex to quickly grab the whole ship and dive back into the sea just as Anguirus managed to get the ink off his face…and boy was he unhappy.

"Well there goes our fish," Grumbled one of the crew.

"Captain, why didn't Anguirus outright attack that thing?" The 1st mate asked.

"Well, I'd have to guess that thief is part of Rodan's flock," The Captain surmised, causing the rest of the crew to groan.

"Great! More trouble from our 'Allies,'" said one of the crew.

"Captain this is the 3rd time one of Rodan's pack has taken our food," The 1st Mate said. "I know, I know," The Captain agreed. Anguirus stood up on his hind legs and let out a loud roar to the sky, and as soon as he stopped a Bagorah came in to view over him.

The large Bat Kaiju screeched at him and Anguirus responded in kind, making it look like the two were having a conversation. Finally the Bagorah nodded and flew off in the direction of the forest.

Anguirus slammed his front legs down hard, making waves causing the life boats to shake. The Captain watched as Anguirus headed back to shore, upset.

"And it looks we aren't the only ones to have enough of this."

* * *

"Are you ready, Mikasa?"

Mikasa sat crossed legs on a mat while Miki sat across from her. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"It's okay if you're not, we can reschedule if you want," Miki suggested seeing the nervous look on Mikasa.

"No, It's fine," Mikasa said, "I…I need to stop avoiding these sessions."

Miki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mikasa, what you went through with-"

"Please don't say its name!" Mikasa shouted then she started hyperventilating and tears started falling from her face.

Quickly Miki cupped her face, forcing her to look at her. "Mikasa, it's okay. Look at me, it's fine. You are fine. Its dead. It won't harm you anymore."

"BUT WHAT IF-"

"He's not in your head," Miki said calmly. "I checked your mind, remember? It's gone. Now breath slowly."

Mikasa followed Miki's instructions to the letter. She hated this. She hated what that monster did to her. She hasn't felt this scared in years.

"Better?" Mikasa slowly nodded. Miki gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Now why don't we-"

"Ms. Saegusa?" Lora entered the room. Her face showed bags under her eyes.

"Lora, how many times do I have to tell you not to come in while I'm doing therapy?" Miki stood up, crossed at her. "Didn't I tell you the risk if there is an interruption during the process!"

Lora yawned. "I'm sorry, Miki. But it's important."

Mikasa quickly collected herself and started headed towards the door. "In that case we should continue this some other time. Bye." Miki was about to say something but it was too late, she was already out the door.

"Should I get her?" Lora asked before letting out another yawn.

Miki shook her head. "No, she has to come back on her own. Now Lora, what is it?"

"Well an hour ago… there's been another situation with Rodan's clan. And it looks like Angurius has demanded a meeting with Rodan."

Miki rubbed her forehead. "Well here we go again." Miki gave a concerned look to Lora. "Any casualties?"

"No thank Deliverance," Lora answered. "Angurius managed to keep the argument in the bay, but the waves managed to carry away a few of the merchant's stands near the port."

Miki sighed in relief. At least there's some good news. "Now Lora, why are you so tired? Didn't you get some sleep?"

Lora covered her mouth as another yawn escaped. She shook her head and looked at Miki, "Sorry it's just…I had that dream again."

"Dream?" Miki asked then she gave a surprised look. "Oh, that dream. Been a long time since you and Moll had that dream. Wait, Moll did have the same dream, right?"

Lora shrugged. "I haven't had the chance to ask her yet."

"Well after this situation with Anguiurs and Rodan I want you to talk to your sister and see me. We can discuss more about the dream, okay?"

Lora nodded as another yawn escaped. "But before that, why don't you go and take a quick nap?" Miki suggested.

Lora smiled and yawned. "Thanks." Then a loud roar was heard overhead causing them to look up as Rodan flew overhead towards the location of his's old lair. "I think I'm going to need all the sleep I can get."

* * *

"YYAWWWN! Sorry."

"It's o-o-o-okay, Moll," Sanda said as he and Moll rode their horses in the direction that Anguirus went. It wasn't hard. They just followed the knocked over trees, crushed boulders, and deep footprints as if they were made by an angry child.

"Just warn me if I'm about to fall off my horse," Moll said before yawning. She caught Sanda looking at her with that same cute worried look he gives. "I'm fine Sanda. It was just a dream."

"A-a-a-a dream that kep-p-p-pet you up a-a-a-a-all night?" Sanda replied. Moll responded by riding close to him to pinch his cheek.

"It's cute how you worry about me."

Then the ground shook, two roars frightened the horses. Quickly Moll sent a calm, psychic wave on them, calming the beasts. The larger ones continued on.

"Well that woke me up," Moll said as she and Sanda started heading towards the noise. They spotted Sasha with her horse and a loaf of bread in her mouth.

"S-s-s-Sasha!" Sanda said as he and Moll got off their horses, "W-w-whats go-"

Sasha raised her index finger, telling them to wait a second. She pulled the bread out of her mouth while chewing a piece. As she started chewing, she pointed to both Anguirus and Rodan. Not fighting but in a Kaiju version of an argument…which involves a lot of stomping, roaring, and smashing of random objects.

"They haven't been fighting," Sasha said while chewing, "Haven't a clue what they are talking about."

"I got this." Moll waked in front and closed her eyes, using her telepathy to understand the two. "Okay, it's hard to get the full dialogue with them shouting all at once, but I think I can get some of it."

Moll started by translating Anguirus. "Okay Anguirus is tired of Rodan not doing anything to keep his clan under control." Then Rodan roared causing Moll to translate him. "Now Rodan is saying that since food has become scarce, along with him dealing with some outsiders, He is tired and that we should be grateful that we are not their prey."

The others understood. Since the Nebulans sent The Smog Monster loose, it destroyed nearly all wildlife and plant life on the island. Many kaijus had to fight over whatever is left. Many of the lone Kaijus turned their sights on humanity. Thanks to the alliance with Rodan's group human lives were saved, but the clan is still hungry.

Because of this many of the clan have begun stealing food from their allies. They've wrecked crops, they steal the fresh catch of fish, and even kill cattle. This naturally caused an uproar. Many, especially Anguirus, have had enough.

Anguirus slammed his paws down and roared angrily at Rodan. "Okay Anguirus is really not having this. He's no longer asking, he's demanding that Rodan gets his clan under control," Moll translated.

Rodan spread his wings and fired his beam towards the sky. When he ceased, he screeched at Anguirus one more time and jumped up in the air and onto his nest.

"Now Rodan said, 'he is the leader of his clan and he will punish them when he sees fit, unless Anguirus wishes to challenge him for leadership," Moll finished.

The area has now turned quiet. The onlookers nervously watched as the two monsters stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Anguirus snorted and turned away while softly roaring causing Moll let out a sigh of relief. "Anguirus said that he has no interest in taking over, and telling him to just keep an eye on his group."

Rodan relaxed but kept his sights on Anguirus and he let out a roar causing Anguirus to look back for a minute. Then he headed back to Tanikibo. "W-w-w-what did Ro-ro-rodan say?" asked Sanda.

Moll looked at them with worry, "Rodan said he appreciates this, but told Anguirus that many of his clan are becoming unhappy with the deal and one of them might challenge him for leadership. Someday Rodan might lose."

"And?" Sasha asked after gulping down another piece of bread. Moll just watched as Anguirus kept walking, "And Rodan hopes that whoever manages to kill him, won't be as strong as Anguirus."

Soon the group followed Anguirus and as they leaved the forest, they were watched by a few of Rodan's clan, many of them especially a Varan glared at them and then turned its glare towards their leader.

* * *

_Author's Note: Antoher short one huh? Well don't worry about that. Now the next chapter will be centered back at New Eldia as the address the real problem of this Human/Kaiju alliance and what they may have to do._


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Okay folks, this is where we get to the problem and how our heroes are going to try and fix it. _

_Also sorry for the wait, with the whole thing about the virus and other things it's kind of bringing me down. BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME!_

_So let's get this over with shall we?_

* * *

Chapter 4: Deliberation.

_Took some time but finally all the bodies from those condors have been removed. _Eren thought while he inspected the damage in the west sector. Suffice to say that the Kaiju shelter evac drills did their trick. No reports of casualties, with exceptions of wounds suffered during the panic.

As Eren continued on, his eye caught sight of a long line of people waiting to be served food at one of the Food kitchens (an idea made by the Gotengo crew) stationed around New Eldia. Many of those people have become homeless due to their houses being destroyed during the latest and past Kaiju attacks. Even though reconstruction has started on the destroyed buildings, it would take time especially if more creatures attack.

Finally Eren reached the market and went to one of the stands. "Got any S-Meat?" The man chuckled as he pulled out a huge bag. "You're lucky Mr. Yeager, this the last one for today."

Eren paid the seller, took the sack, checked the content and winched at the sight of it. _Yep this Shockirus is fresh._ Since the treaty, meat has become rare again like the days of the Titans. It wasn't until three years ago after a Kaiju attack when cleaning up the burned monster carcass that the charred bodies of Shockirus fell off.

Then Sasha smelled one of them and without hesitation took a bite. It was risky and stupid, but it proved effective and the Shockirus-now called S-Meat had become humanities top on the food pyramid…for now.

_Just wish it wasn't from a parasite._

Eren shook his head and headed towards the palace where the Royal Government was preparing for an important meeting regarding the Kaijus.

Then Eren noticed the paper boy handing out today's paper. After paying him, Eren looked at the front page.

**Tanakibo suffers another failed fishing attempt due to Kaiju interference.**

Eren gave a worried look. He wondered if Mikasa was doing alright. Ever since the events after King Ghidorah's death, Mikasa wasn't herself. She's been having night terrors, her combat skill started becoming sloppy, and every time she looked at him…well, Eren never saw her look that terrified in a long time.

It wasn't until after a visit with Miki that Mikasa slowly started to get better, but Miki said it would be a slow process and suggested that she stay in Tanakibo until then.

Without even discussing it with him or Armin, she agreed to stay. Eren offered to visit but Miki said that Mikasa didn't want any visitors, Of course that didn't stop Jean from transferring to the Kaiju Corps.

As much as it irks him, Eren knows Jean will keep a watchful eye on Mikasa and protect her if she needs it.

Eren sighed. He missed her, missed the days she stood by his side where ever he went. There were days where he felt that Mikasa won't come back, especially since last week when she sent his scarf back.

* * *

"UGH! I hate taking those!" Ymir groaned in bed.

"Stop being a baby, it's for your health," Historia stated as she held the syringe.

This was one of the 'Gifts' The Nebulan queen offered so long as Historia complied with her demands, she said that it can extend a Titan shifter's life for one year after each injection.

After defeat of the Nebulans they found a metal crate containing a multitude of it. They made sure to evenly spread two bottles for Eren and Ymir after a year.

But now they're running out of it, and despite the Gotengo crew's best efforts they can't synthesize the medicine.

"Hey," Historia came out of her thoughts as she felt Ymir's hand on her arm.

Ymir gave a smile despite her tired and weak appearance. "You can get that thing out now."

Historia saw the syringe still in Ymir's arm. "Sorry," she said as she gently pulled it out. "I just got a lot on my mind."

"If it's about my health again, don't worry I'm fine," Ymir said. She rose up a little. "See I-"

Then she started coughing, Historia placed her hand behind her back in comfort until Ymir stopped.

"Okay I'm still coughing but that's it," Ymir admitted.

"Still, I want you to stay in bed," Historia ordered.

"But what about the meeting?" Ymir asked as Historia changed into her more royal attire.

"I can handle it on my own," Historia said. "And you are going to stay in bed."

Ymir let out a small cough, "Queen's orders huh?"

"A wife's order," Historia said with a waring glare that made Ymir chuckle.

"I love it when you talk serious."

Historia smiled as she left the room. "And I love it when you listen."

When she left the room, Historia gave a worried expression. Unless they find another means, Ymir's time will run out.

* * *

Eren was the last to enter the room. He looked around and noticed Captain Gordon, Dr. Shiragami and Rokuro representing the Gotengo Crew, as well as Levi and Hange representing the Scout Regiment, Armin represented the Kaiju Corps as well as Tanakibo. The meeting started just as Eren took his seat.

"Now that we are all here let us start this meeting with the current actions of Rodan's clan," Dhalis Zachary announced. He held the report with both hands as he read the report aloud.

"First; all residents of the Underground had to be evacuated immediately due to a pair of Baragons making a nest there. Baragons are considered very territorial during breeding. Second, due to the Kamacuri settling in more agricultural locations, grains and livestock are in short supply. Third, I doubt I need to mention destruction of homes due to the size of the kaijus. Now fourth, the overpopulation of the Juvenile Zillas-"

"This is getting out of hand!" shouted one of the council members and thus multiple councilmen started shouting out.

"What good is this alliance if we don't have any benefits from it?!"

"Well at least they haven't killed anyone!" One shouted in the Kaiju's defense.

"But each time one of them fights another or if they're in a bad mood, they cause destruction which leaves people homeless!" shouted a Corpsmen.

"And adding food supplies being scarce, those monsters are already killing us without having to either step or eat us!"

Eren rolled his eyes. _And here we go again with the shouting. _

"Order!" Shouted Dhalis Zachary to the assembly, as many of the voices calmed as Queen Historia stood up to speak.

"Everyone! We're very much aware of the problem, but Rodan and his flock are not the sole cause of it. Thanks to the Nebulans nearly half of Paradis has become uninhabitable. Both sides are thriving as best as they can. Still, it's clear we need a better way for both sides, Human and Kaiju, to exist. So I'll take any suggestions."

"If I may, your majesty?" Dr. Shiragami asked as he stood up. When the Gotengo agreed to aid the people of Eldia, Shiragami chose to assist Hange and the corps research on Kaijus.

"Yes, Doctor?" Queen Historia said. "You have an idea?"

"Well not much of an idea, but a fact," Dr. Shiragami started. "You see despite this alliance-which I'm still amazed has lasted this long-was not due to last forever. In fact, I discovered that if we carry on the way we are, there won't be enough resources in the next three years."

The room was then filled with mix of gasps and shouting, some saying 'what should we do?' to 'it's the Kaijus's fault!' Thankfully Dhalis maintained order as Shriagami continued.

"I am sorry for causing worry but we must face the facts that, despite this alliance, it is getting to the point where only one species can truly remain on this island. And I doubt the Kaijus will leave."

Once more the room was filled with voices, much louder this time.

"What about that Jet Ja…robot thing? Can't it get rid of the monsters?!" shouted one of the council members.

"Jet Jaguar is strong but he's not built to take out a whole island of them," Rokuro said standing up. "Believe me I've tried. Too much rebuilding." Then Captain Gordon pulled the young genius back to his seat.

"Well what about the Kaijus that we control at Tanakibo?" said one of the scout captains. "Like that Anguiurs? I've heard it went toe to toe against both the Rodan and The Great Preda-I mean Godzilla."

Armine stood up. "First off they are not being controlled. Second: Anguriurs may stand a chance against Rodan, but there is a good chance that some of the other Kaijus in Rodan's flock might strike him down after the fight, epically since Anguriurs's only allies are a Gorrorsorus and a full grown Zilla, they would be outnumbered by the whole flock."

"Agreed," Hange joined in. "From my studies on the members of Rodan's flock, they're showing signs of frustration with the treaty." Hange gave a big smile. "It is so fascinating! Though the Kaijus are animals they have shown signs of almost human intelligence it is so-"

"The point, four-eyes!" Levi interrupted Hange as the former coughed a little.

"Uh…, sorry. Anyway, the members of the flock are divided from being loyal, to the a few planning on challenging him for leadership."

"And no doubt that if Rodan gets killed, the new leader will most likely see us as prey," Captain Gordon stated as he stood up. "And I think, your majesty, that we talk about the idea we discussed."

Everyone except, The Captain and Queen Historia looked confused. Historia stood up from her chair and raised her hand to silence everyone.

"Captain Gordon and I have been talking, and we have a plan that might be beneficial to either humans or Kaiju," Historia made sure that all eyes were on her.

"We are planning an expedition to find a new home for either the people of New Eldia or the Kaijus."

All eyes were on Historia after that, and for the first time, the whole room was filled with a stun silence.

* * *

"DAMMIT LET ME OUT!" Gabara shouted from his crystal prison.

Zeke jumped from his decomposing Titan body as he observed his makeshift prison and its two captives.

Both the Shifters whole bodies were covered in crystal except their heads, with the exception of Gaira's mouth being covered. _Shame it didn't cover Gabara's._ Zeke thought.

"I will let you both out when I feel like it," Zeke said to them, but mainly towards Gabara.

"This is between me and the cannibal!" Gabara argued. "You had no right to inter-"

"I _do_ have the right," Zeke glared at Gabara thus shutting him up. "I have the right to treat you both in any way I see fit. I have the right to punish you, I have the right to harm you, I have the right to kill you right now if I must."

Zeke started at them both. "I gave you both your powers, and I can replace you if need be."

Gabara scoffed. "Then why haven't you?" A chuckle can be heard from Gaira's covered mouth.

"I'll tell you why," Gabara continued. "It's because after all that time we're the only real success. Me, the cannibal, and the traitor. Out of all of us, we are our great country's only hope!"

"True. Until the Nebulans finish their weapon," Zeke watched their reactions as he continued. "You recall 3 years ago when we found those talking insects? During those years they promised a powerful weapon for the Marley Government. And I guarantee that if it succeeds, we Eldians will be wiped out no matter how much good we've done for our country."

He looked at the two, despite them not showing signs of fear or intimidation. He did notice signs of sweat forming on their brows.

Zeke sighed. "Of course, even if the Nebulan's so called weapon proves to be a failure, the Titan shifters will still be needed. But let me make myself clear: If it's proven that your powers can be transferred to another Eldian like me and the others, then you will be replaced with more competent soldiers."

"I could have handled that overgrown lizard if that bladed freak of nature didn't get in my way!" Gabara argued.

"Why, if it came here I would have it on its knees! And I would choke it until its neck breaks!"

Zeke nodded. "Good, but you'll have to play smart now more than ever."

Zeke looked around the area. Before talking with them he gave an order to all the soldiers that he wanted to talk with the two shifters in private. He walked up to the prison of his two failures.

He leaned close between them and spoke softly in case of hidden listeners. "What I'm about to tell you two, you are not tell anyone. If you do, I will kill you."

Hearing the serious tone from his voice they kept silent.

"Now you both remember how the Nine Titan shifters came to be?" Zeke asked, and the two nodded their heads. "How her power was cut l into nine?"

Zeke's grabbed the crystals between Gabara and Gaira, his fingers piercing the crystal causing cracks to spread across it. "Well thanks to me, now it's cut in twelve."

The prison shattered, freeing the two shifters. Gaira broke the crystal piece that covered his mouth while Gabara stretched his arms.

"You did what!?" Gabara shouted, "How? Who are they?"

Gaira laughed. "And you think I'm stupid. It's us."

"Correct," Zeke nodded. "You see, when I experimented on the mutated flesh of Bertolt's titan (along with my own) to create the powers given to you two and Sanda. I discovered I unknowingly tampered with the path, relocated the finite power of Ymir and divided the Titan powers further."

"Oh really?" Gabara raised an eyebrow. "And how did you figure that out?"

Zeke looked at his hands and clenched his fists. "For some time I've noticed I've been losing some strength in my titan form."

"And I think you both noticed you're getting slightly weaker." Gabara and Gaira were both silent. Zeke knew that was their response, though when those three first started they're strong enough to go toe to toe with the Kaijus; but now as the years pass, they are slowly losing their strength.

"Thankfully, the highter-ups don't know this," Zeke stated. "And we should keep it that way, understand?"

Gabara glared at Zeke. "If what you say is true, then it is only a matter of time before they figure it out!"

"I suppose you have any delicious ideas, sir?" Gaira asked, licking his lips hungrily.

Zeke turned his back on them as he watched the sun began to set over the mountain range.

"There are whispers on this island of a great power," Zeke began. "One so great, that the power of a titan is but a joke. So they say."

"You mean those weakling pushover Natives?" Gabara asked. "You heard about this from them?"

"They are the inhabitants of this island after all," Zeke said. "It is also their legend."

"A legend?!" Gabara shouted. "Great. Hey Cannibal, our great savior has finally lost it."

Before Gaira could respond Zeke punched Gabara in the gut knocking him down. As Gabara held his stomach and tried to get his air back, Zeke planted his foot hard on Gabara's chest.

"You are so close to pushing the limit of your usefulness, Gabara. I'd watch myself if I were you," Zeke said as he removed his foot from Gabara and looked back at the sunset.

"Whatever it is, legend or not, we must take any chance we get if humanity is to survive the Kaiju threat."

Zeke narrowed his eyes in determination. "And once I find this power no Kaiju, Nebulan, or Titan will stop me from my mission."

* * *

_Author's Note: AN EXPIDITION! It does make sense when you get down to it, wonder who will go on this journey and what is this power is Zeke talking about it? As if we don't know all ready right?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: HI! Z-King here! Sorry for the wait, me and my trusty partner in crime-Lord Primeval have been trying out a way for us to look over our fanfics and also My sister got married today! Or in this case by the time you are reading this, yesterday. _

_Now everyone we are finally about to start the adventure and who knows what threats and secrets that might be discovered…or maybe they will get lost along the way._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Journey part 1

After Queen Historia made the announcement of the expedition the room was silent, then erupted with questions. She then put down any doubts after reminding the council what the Gotengo crew brought up. Somewhere still skeptical, but came to an agreement before the day was over.

The monarch had a message sent to the city-state of Tanakibo to alert the press, hoping to entice a few working hands to help with the preparations. The departure point would be there, as there was already a set of docks. For the main team special consideration was applied. A good portion would come from Gordon's team, the other from the Kaiju Corps. It was decided that Jet Jaguar would stay behind to help keep the peace alongside Anguirus.

After about seven weeks of preparations (mostly modifications to the Gotengo) the expedition was nearly ready. The ship's areal abilities were unfortunately lost due to the damages done by King Ghidorah in the craft's last battle. While repairing the flight system was a lost cause, the crew was able to downgrade the thrusters into water-based jets. Now to just get it into the water...

The sun was ready to set as the staff assembled on the beach. Once, this spot was used to send undesirables to wander aimlessly as mindless Titans. Now it's a departure point to lead them to safety. All that remained of Marley's influence was chunks of stone where once walls stood, no doubt demolished by the Great Predator when he came and went.

After a long wait, the volunteers saw it in the distance; Jet Jaguar came thundering through the thick forest, carrying the Gotengo in his arms like a child with a toy. Clearly an unorthodox way to get a ship to water, but it was the quickest way.

Seeing him coming from a high tower on the shore, Captain Gordon pulled out his communicator to contact the robot directly.

"Alright you bucket of bolts," Gordon said. "Just past the watchtower, forty degrees east of your position. And you better not drop her!"

Jet followed the instructions and redirected his course. As he made his way over, he stumbled, almost tripping on a large stone, but quickly recollected himself before he made it to the water.

"I mean it!" The Captain barked, "If my ship gets any more banged up, I'm using you for spare parts!"

**"BY-YA-YA!"** Jet Jaguar shouted, causing a massive reverb on the communicator.

"And don't talk when you're that size!" Gordon said, rubbing his aching ear.

The android was now in front of the main dock, knee deep into the water. Gently, he used both of his hands to place the submarine into the ocean with barely a splash.

As soon as it was set down the workers went to their posts, eager to get the next phases of the operation underway.

It would be another week between system checks and loading supplies but right now though, all the Captain was focused on was the upcoming meeting with his main crew.

* * *

At night, inside the ship's Captain's quarters, the assembly included Miyuki Otonashi, Randy Hernandez, Armin Arlert, Sanda, Moll, and Eren. Levi was there as an informant. On the table in front of them was a map of Paradise, provided by Sanda, with notes in red ink.

"According to the Intel from Sanda," Miyuki said. "Going west will land us straight into enemy territory. Southward is also a no go, so northeast is the best starting point."

"What exactly is in that direction?" Armin asked Sanda.

"D-d-d-don't know," he replied. "Th-th-the m-maps never show much past th-th-the empire."

"If we're lucky that'll mean the Marleyans haven't gone poking around there yet," Gordon said. " Knowing how much they've expanded in the last hundred years."

"Might be due to the war," Armin suggested.

Sanda shook his head in agreement. The conflict has been going on as long as he could remember. Worse that he was involved in it. At least he could put his education to good use this way.

"If that's our best bet," the Captain said. "We'll take it. The rest of the team should arrive shortly. We have three days left to prepare, make them count. Dismissed."

The group made their way to the loading bay, ready to turn in. During the conversation Randy was stuffing his face with his newest creation. SLT; Shockirus, lettuce, and tomato.

"Mmmph!" He said gleefully with a full mouth. "I've got to stock up on this S-Meat before we head out."

"You... do know what S-Meat is right?" Armin asked.

"Do you know what hot dogs are made of?" Randy replied.

"I don't even know what that is."

"If you did, you wouldn't eat those either," he said. "Besides, I'm ok with eating a parasite. Gotta keep my nerves down on our trip and this is the perfect comfort food."

"Why would-?"

"He has bathophobia." Miyuki chimed in. "It's an irrational fear of depths."

"Irrational?!" Randy bolted out, "What's so irrational about not liking seasickness, or being stuck in a...big...metal deathtrap..."

He began to get sweaty.

"With... no escape...just, stuck under the waves...as the pressure builds up...slowly. Did you know that going down too deep can actually crush a human skeleton like a soda can? Really! Like a grape being slowly squeezed until-"

"Relax Hernandez," Miyuki interrupted. "You'll be in the safest room of the ship. We'll have plenty of patches on board."

Randy began to eat his sandwich a little faster, trying to calm himself.

Armin slowly tried to walk away, hoping to avoid this conversation. It was a little awkward now.

As he turned his head someone caught his eye.

"Eren?" He said, "Is that...?"

Eren heard him and turned to look. On the harbor heading near the ship was Mikasa, talking with Levi.

Emotion took over him as he bolted down the ramp.

"Mikasa!"

She noticed Eren and Armin heading towards her. Close to her were Ms. Seagusa, Lora, and Jean (who Eren didn't notice at the moment).

"Eren," Mikasa said in surprise. "You're on this mission?"

Jean leaned over to Miki.

"You couldn't have told me he'd be here?" He whispered. "I thought you were psychic."

"That's not how that works..." Miki groaned.

"Mikasa!" Armin cheered as he caught up with them. "It's been so long."

"How's everything been?" Eren asked.

"Fine," she said. "I see why you recommended Saegusa's treatment."

At that point Levi came up behind them alongside Moll.

"I see you finally reported for duty, Ms. Akerman," Levi said.

"Sorry it took so long," she answered. "It took a little longer t-"

"WHAT?!" Eren and Armin shouted in unison.

"She signed up a week ago," Levi explained.

" B-b-but...what about your treatment?" Armin stumbled.

"I took the liberty of making arrangements for that," Miki said. "Moll agreed to make sure Mikasa is taken care of."

"It's no trouble," Moll replied. "Mikasa, let me take you to our room. It's getting late."

The two walked off as Eren was about to stop her, intercepted by Levi.

"It's her decision to make," Levi said. "Not yours. I've already confirmed with Ms. Seagusa that she's fit for this mission."

Eren backed off, trying to cool down. He knew he couldn't force her, but he still felt a knot in his stomach. Deep down Eren felt that this might be her trying to keep him protected, but right now he knew it was HER that needed to be safe. Everything she told him about what happened when those...things were in her head.

He really didn't like this.

_Wait,_ Eren thought. _Is that...Jean?_

* * *

Miki, Moll, Jean, and Mikasa headed towards the crew's sleeping quarters. Lora was chasing them.

"So, we'll do our sessions during the breakfast hour," Moll said. "Better in the morning to minimize-"

"Moll! Moll!"

The group saw Lora catching up. she rushed right up to her sister, gabbing on to her shoulders.

"I have to tell you-" she started, just to be interrupted by Moll.

"Look, let's not talk about this again," Moll sighed. "I can't let you come on this trip, you're not a trained soldier."

"Well, ok...that last time with the 3D gear wasn't my best look..." Lora said embarrassed. "But that's not what this is about! I had a dream-"

"That's nice," Moll said sarcastically. "Now if you excuse me, I need to-"

"It's really important!"

"Later, please," Moll said trying desperately to get away. "You're making a scene."

"Uggh! This is important! Why can't you just talk to me!?"

At this point Moll lost her patience.

"Why can't you just leave me be?"

"Ever since you joined the Corps you've been more and more distant!" Lora said.

"Ever since I joined up YOU'VE been clingy to the point of insanity!"

Both of them glared at one another, dead silent. After minute, Jean finally piped up.

"Are they...?"

"Arguing in their brains?" Mikasa said. "Yes."

Miki decided she had enough and furrowed her brow. Immediately the twins winced in pain, holding their heads.

"And that was...?" Jean asked.

"A Psychic slap?" Mikasa said. "Yes."

"Looked like it hurt." Jean said.

"It...does..." Lora complained.

"Both of you, that's enough!" Miki scowled.

Quickly, Moll opened the cabin and escorted Mikasa inside. Before she made it in herself, Lora let one last outburst loose that stopped her in her tracks.

"I know you had it too! We...we've always shared our dreams."

Moll let out a sigh and closed the door behind her.

"Let her be," Miki said with her hand on Lora's shoulder. "She'll come around in her own time."

Miss Seagusa walked away, leaving Lora to her thoughts.

"No, she won't," Lora said. "Not soon enough."

Jean waited a good minute before saying something.

"Soooo...which cabin am I sleeping in?"

* * *

In the middle of the night, while the others slept, Moll tossed and turned. The images in her head intensified as she struggled against them.

They just kept coming...

Golden dust...

Drumbeats...

A ruined temple...

Gnashing teeth...

Chanting...

Crashing waves...

A cross...

That familiar stone...

Lurching forward she awoke, gasping for air. Once she collected herself her face collapsed in her hands.

She had this dream before. She's lost count how many times it replayed inside her head in the last two years, and thanks to her sister she couldn't ignore it this time.

* * *

The next two days went by quickly thanks to the massive workload taken by the volunteer staff.

Now, it was launch day. Everyone was heading to their stations.

Inside the cargo hold final preparations were on schedule.

"Did you check medical like I asked?" The supervisor asked.

"Fifty crates, counted them twice," his subordinate replied.

"Good," the supervisor said. "Now we need that report on the protein provisions-"

"Going to check them now boss," said a woman passing by.

This caught the boss' eye. She was wearing the same uniform as the other workers, but her cap was worn in a way that concealed her hair. Come to think of it, he didn't recognize her voice. That made him suspicious.

"Hey," he barked as he caught up to her. "I'm going to need to see your badge!"

She turned to face him, making direct eye contact. Her face straightened out in concentration.

The supervisor's face morphed from suspicion to casual at an unnatural speed.

"Oh, my mistake," he responded. "On your way."

The girl nodded and went on her way. After she made it far enough away from any prying eyes, she removed her hat, revealing herself to be Lora. As quick as she could Lora moved a crate aside to open the one behind it and crawl inside.

"She is not going to rid of me that easily!" Lora said.

* * *

Inside the main hub of the Gotengo, the main crew were heading towards their seats. Randy was setting up the systems, all the while slapping on Dramamine patches nervously.

Armin and Eren sat next to each other, looking over the safety instructions placed on every desk. Eren looked over his shoulder to see Jean, Moll, and Mikasa taking their seats.

"Sorry again about this morning," Moll said. "I won't let the next session be so short."

"What kept you up so late?" Mikasa asked.

"Writing to my sister. When we get back, she and I will have a lot of making up to do."

"I'll say," Jean interjected.

Moll was about slap him across the face, but Mikasa grabbed her hand and gave the telepath a look. That was enough for Moll to drop it.

"Wow...thanks," Jean said. "And here I thought you didn't care."

"Consider it payment for all you've done." Mikasa said.

Eren leaned over to Armin.

"What's with Jean and Mikasa?" He asked.

"He's been checking in on her ever since she left," Armin said.

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"She asked me in her letters not to tell you."

Eren just sat there trying to wrestle everything in his head. First, she joins up on this mission, then after seeing her again after all this time and she just refused to talk to him for three days. Now he finds out this?

He would have pondered on it longer if an announcement didn't break his concentration.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!"

Everyone stood as Gordon made it to his seat.

"Alright everyone," he spoke. "I want you to let go of how you perceive the world. Where we're heading there are no guarantees. I'd like to thank everyone who chose this mission. If you have cold feet, too late. We take off in five."

Immediately the crew started their tasks. After a round of system checks the main thrusters were activated. The ship began its decent below the waves. Finally, they were off.

While many crew members were trying to keep composure against the rocky waves and jerky movements of the submarine, Eren Yeager couldn't hold down his smile.

Despite everything going on in his head, his inner rebel was excited. Inside this hunk of metal was a chance to live out his childhood desire to go beyond what he knew. Beyond what anyone knew

He couldn't wait to see where the journey took them.

* * *

_Author's Note: And nothing is going to go wrong….oh who am I kidding this is an Attack On Titan crossover for Pete sake!_

_Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this and wish us luck that the wait for the next chapter won't be as long a wait as this one….I just jinxed myself didn't I?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, June was a horrible month for me and the whole family as my Mom passed away-Not form the virus-and we've been healing form this tragedy._

_But now me and Lord Primeval will try to get this story back on track. And to make up for the absence here is Chapter 6._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Journey part 2

Cape Helos, a busy city on the western coast of Marely, was once a major metropolis. What was just yesterday a vacationer's paradise has now become a warzone.

People panicked and ran in the streets like a swarm of rats as the pair of monsters fought. A Bagorah and Manda tussled in a territorial squabble.

The Manda had tried challenging Rodan back on Paradis a week prior and failed. Now he had found a new hunting ground here, and he refused to let Bagorah step in.

Biting, thrashing, and clawing, neither let up as the buildings beside them came crashing down. The Bagorah had the flight advantage, but Manda made up for it in pure ferocity as he continually struck with rapid speed.

As the brawl kept escalating a dark cloud approached above the sea. Crackles of thunder got closer and closer as the two combatants finally took notice.

From the depths a figure emerged. Its identity confirmed by the large spines and its intimidating form as it rose form the sea...

Godzilla?

Without paying the monsters any mind, he stomped onto the shoreline as his large jagged bone-like spines glowed an erie white as red sparks crackled from them, then without hesitating he began letting his heat ray loose upon the city.

The pair of Kaiju looked in disbelief. This creature did look like the Great Predator, the king of the monsters, but what is he doing here? Where has he been? Why is he just demolishing at random? And why does he look so different?

While Bagorah stood dumbfounded Manda decided to take an opportunity. He figured if he could take down this behemoth it would establish the serpent's place as this area's alpha.

Slithering past apartment buildings, Manda made his way to the so-called Great Predator. He snuck up on front of the saurian and puffed himself up in an erect stance to issue his challenge. But he didn't even react, making his way past the snake like he didn't even see it as he continued his rampage.

Manda became enraged over this and lunged at the towering reptile. He began coiling and biting Godzilla as he kept launching his beams at the human structures.

Manda made his way up Godzilla's neck, constricting his thick throat. As the snake coiled the Great Predator's beams shrank until only hot steam leaked out of his maw as the serpent wrapped tighter.

This is what got Godzilla's attention. He grabbed onto Manda's head, digging his sharp claws deep into the strangler's flesh. The pain forced Manda to loosen his grip, but Godzilla's stayed.

The Great Predator brought Manda's face to his level. Fear struck the serpent as he looked straight into the dinosaur's milky white eyes.

The lightning began to strike Godzilla's dorsal plates as they slowly glowed along with the mark on his chest.

Without taking his eyes off his victim the monster monarch opened his jaws to unleash a massive radioactive burst right into Manda's face, burning the snake's face to a crisp.

Tossing the corpse aside Godzilla turned to stare down the onlooking Bagorah.

**GYAOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**

With that roar, the giant bat took off in terror as the Great Predator continued his path of distraction without any further interruptions.

* * *

It had been a full day at sea. The Gotengo was quiet as everyone was awaiting the first sign of land.

Luckily for them, today was the day.

"Sir," Miyuki said. "I'm detecting a possible landmass. 30 degrees northward."

"About time," the captain said. "Wake up Hernandez please."

Moll saluted. A few hours after they went downward, she placed him into a semi lucid trance, mostly to avoid him panicking. With a simple touch she brought him to full awareness.

"Wha-what? Where'd the beach go?" Randy said coming back to reality.

"30 Degrees north, full scan now!" Gordon barked.

The computer technician went to work right away. After a minute or so a rough digital sketch speared on the main screen. It was a set of small islands. Put together they would only make a little over half the landmass of Paradis.

"Incredible," Miyuki said. "If you flip the image it looks just like...the Galapagos."

"What's that?" Armin asked.

"A set of islands in our world," she replied. "It's were a scientist called Charles Darwin made-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Randy interrupted. "I don't think they're ready for that one. Think of the public schools!"

"Mr. Arlert," Gordon said. "Which is our best bet for landfall?"

Armin rose up to the screen.

"I'd say here," he said as he pointed. "The passageway is larger to give room forward and back motion. There's more shoreline to work with."

"In that case," Captain Gordon placed his hand on the Com button.

"Attention! Attention! We will be making landfall in forty minutes. All prep team members ready your positions. Repeat: all prep team members into position!"

* * *

Inside the cargo bay Lora heard the announcement. She was glad to hear it. All night she crouched in this crate, trying to contact Moll. Oddly none of her attempts to talk to her telepathically went through at all. All she got was a small buzzing noise.

As predicted, the Gotengo breached the waves a short while later. Prep teams got the ramps up and anchor secured. After another ten minutes the ok was given to set foot.

As the main crew went out, whatever daydreams they had onboard were mashed into a pulp when they saw the reality. Instead of some green wonderland they saw dead trees as far as the eye could see.

Despite how things looked the mission continued. Captain Gordon set groups out to explore this archipelago to gather information. Soil analysis, wildlife surveys, full scale sweep across this new land to find something salvageable.

No stone was to be left unturned before they turned back.

Back in the cargo-hold, Lora finally lost her patience. She walked out, completely unnoticed thanks to her 'talents.'

After getting out and seeing the less then spectacular scenery, she started concentrating on Moll, trying to locate her.

After an hour of following her signal into the thick dead forest she deciding to rest. It was exulting to focus that long.

She sat on a stone to relax.

Not too far from her location, one of the search groups (consisting of Eren, Armin, Moll, and a few crew members they weren't on a name basis with) conducting a survey.

Eren used his 3-D gear to hop from tree to tree. He was doing his duty, but truth be told he took the opportunity to just let it all sink in. Changes, positive and negative, just flooded his brain. It seemed like every time things were finally going right something had to bring him back to status quo.

The Great Predator comes, then a swarm of monsters. Still they found a way around that and then an invasion happens. Then peace happens finally, but it can't last. And worst of all he doesn't know what to do about Mikasa growing more and more distant.

Feeling an irritation, he pulls off his glove to reveal another scaly patch on the back of his hand. Its dark scales glistening a golden glimmer in the tropical sun.

Maybe he hasn't been all that open either.

_Why does all the weird stuff happen to me anyway?_ He thought.

As he stewed in his head, the rest of his team continued the search. Moll sat and meditated to try and locate any life on this island. She only could pick up two, filtering out members of the crew.

One signal was definitely animalistic, but hard to pinpoint. The second was oddly familiar.

Really familiar...

Too familiar...

_Lora?!_ She said internally.

In suspicion she ran off, making sure none of her teammates noticed. As she used her gear to zip across the dead trees her thoughts raced; What is she doing here? How did she get here? Why didn't she sense her on the ship?

* * *

_Come on Moll! _Lora concentrated her mind. _I know you can hear me. I swear if you've been knowingly blocking me I-wait what's this... feeling?_

Lora opened her eyes and turned around. She noticed something large and unmoving behind a few dead vines not too far away from her. It wasn't anything living, and yet it seemef to call out to her.

Slowly she got up from her stone seat and walked towards it. As she reached her hand out, Moll landed right behind her.

"Lora?!" Moll shouted to her sister.

This surprised Lora, causing her to stumble and fall. On the ground with her back towards the vine patch she faced her sister.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" Moll demanded.

"I ju-"

"Does Miss Seagusa even-?" Moll started, only to interrupt herself. "Oh, of course you didn't tell her..."

"That doesn't matter," Lora spoke up. "We-"

"You used mind tricks to keep hidden, didn't you?"

Lora lowered her head and blushed. Moll started to get steamed up.

"Do you realize just how stupid this was?" She yelled, "Throwing away EVERYTHING Miss Seagusa taught us, putting yourself in danger, and all that...for..."

Moll's rage subsided and was quickly replaced with curiosity. A patch of stone was exposed on the structure her sister was leaning on, no doubt by Lora's arm movements during their conversation.

Moving Lora aside she took a closer look. It looked as though there might be writing.

Lora got up in a huff as Moll took out her blade and began cutting away at the old vines.

As much as she wanted to tell at her sister, Lora's gaze turned to the other stones around her. They seemed oddly organized, as if a structure once stood here and was destroyed by the forces of time.

"This place," Lora whispered, feeling as if she was in a church. "It feels…familiar."

"Moll?" Lora asked, keeping her sights on the stones.

"Yes?" Moll answered as she hacked away.

"We've never been here before, right?"

"Of course we haven't."

"Then why does this place seem familiar?"

"I don't know, Lora. Perhaps It's... Oh my..."

Lora was getting spooked by her twin's silence and went to investigate. She stopped by Moll's right, suddenly seeing why her sibling was so quiet.

The stone was shaped like an alter, covered in symbols carved elegantly. On the alter's top, half embedded into the rock, was a tablet.

Looking upon the artifact caused the twins a sense of unease. The writing on it was familiar, but what hit them the hardest was the symbol that topped the inscriptions: a circular motif with a cross in its center, with lines simulating rays of light.

Memories flooded their heads as they stated, not just from their childhood, but dreams as well. Lora leaned in closer as Moll backed away, turning back as she tried to collect herself.

"This," Lora said. "It looks just like her's."

"I know," Moll groaned.

"And I saw this in my-"

"I. KNOW!" Moll grunted, turning to her sister in frustration.

She saw how startled Lora was and began to recollect herself.

"You were right Lora," she sighed. "I had the dream too."

For a brief moment Lora's spirits were lifted by this moment of bonding, but the effect faded when the seriousness of the situation kicked in.

"Miss Seagusa needs to see this," she said.

Moll nodded. Using her blade again, she began to pry the tablet from the alter. Coming loose, Lora placed her hand on the corner of the stone to pull.

Suddenly Lora's head was flooded with images...

_Chanting..._

_Large teeth..._

_Orange and yellow..._

_Blue stripes..._

_Deep jungle..._

_Fleeing Titans..._

_Dark scales..._

_A deep cavern..._

_Banning drums..._

_Golden dust..._

_Blue and green..._

_**The time draws near...**_

_**Come, awaken her.**_

Back to reality, she pulled out the tablet, gasping for air.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that," Lora asked Moll.

Before Moll could answer the ground shook. A hundred feet in front of them the ashen ground began to part as a large, armored claw felt around for the edge. A second claw emerged, pulling the monster's weight to the surface.

The Kaiju crab Ganimes roared at the twins, intending to eat them.

"Lora," Moll said sternly. "Get the tablet back to the ship. Don't let anyone find you. I'll hold it off."

"But-"

"NOW LORA!"

Before her sister could argue Moll rushed off, blasting off with her 3-D gear towards the dead forest. Jetting and grappling between trees, she launched herself into Ganamies' right eye.

Once she realized the crab was distracted, Lora took off for the Gotengo.

Moll kept her distance, avoiding swipes from the creature's claw. Again and again, the invertebrate swung and missed his target.

She hid herself behind a tree, ready for a surprise attack. Unfortunately, she noticed something; her tank was dangerously light. Checking the meter, she only had enough for one more burst.

_Damn it!_ She thought, _I can't keep him off me forever. I can sense he's hungry. Need to keep him at bay long enough to escape..._

She then got an idea.

Turning towards the confused crustacean she focused herself. In one concentrated effort and delivered a psychic slap at Ganamies, causing him to stumble backwards in pain.

Not wasting her chance, she used her gear to grapple the farthest tree she could pulling herself away, granting her a head start as she ran away from the armored predator.

After a minute or two the pain subsided, leaving Ganamies to dart around for the tiny morsel that got away.

It didn't take long for him to chase after her.

* * *

Closer to base, the survey groups converged at the randevu site. Various samples were brought to analyzed by Hernandez and his equipment. After an hour he reached his conclusion.

"Well amigos it's official…this place is dead as a door nail," Randy motioned to everything around him.

Mikasa dug her hand into the soil sample on the table, feeling more like ash.

"Wonder what happened here?"

"Hmm. If I had to guess, this was either the cause of a large natural fire. Or a man-made one," Miyuki observed.

"Man made?" Armin asked.

"You already know people cut down trees for wood to make houses, paper, and all sorts of things. If Marley's as advanced as Yeager's notes say, then maybe they crossed paths here."

"She's r-r-right on th-that," Sanda added. "B-b-but this place l-l-l-looks like it's b-b-been this way f-f-f-for a long t-t-time."

Miyuki sighed. "You might be right. It had to have been at least a century to leave this kind of damage."

"So, what do you think could have done this?" Eren asked.

Jean shrugged.

"Moll what do you think?"

Jean turned but Moll was nowhere in sight.

"Moll?"

The others turned around to not seeing Moll anywhere.

"W-w-where is sh-sh-she?" Sanda asked getting worried.

_HELP!_

Moll's voice echoed in their ears as well as images of her running from Ganimes through stone ruins.

"Did everyone see that?" Randy asked.

His answer came when Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Sanda used their 3D-Gears and headed in the direction that Moll gave.

"I'll inform the Captain," Miyuki started heading back to the Gotengo while Randy watched the others go.

"Man, I gotta try those things!"

* * *

Moll ran into the thick, dead forest while trying to avoid the Ganimes. The Kaiju crab started knocking down each of structures in search of its prey.

The creature stopped suddenly, despite being in prime position to strike. Moll knew it was Lora using her telepathy in the distance.

_Lora,_ Moll said telepathically. _I can handle this!_

_Shouldn't you be slicing at that thing?_ Her sister replied.

_I would but I used up all my gas,_ Moll said while glaring.

_Well, don't blame me!_

_I blame you!_

Suddenly, the crab broke the spell over it and launched its claw. Moll quickly moved away as the Ganimes destroyed the surrounding trees.

The Ganimes slammed its claws down, causing the ground to shake, knocking the telepath down. As the kaiju crab was about to quickly feast on its prey, a brown blur rammed into it, pushing it away.

The attacker was Sanda in his Titan form. He roared at the giant crab as it stood back up and roared back in a challenge.

_Thank Deliverance your boyfriend's here!_ Lora told her sister inside her head.

Lora, Moll replied in a serious tone. _Get. To. The. SHIP!_

Then Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean landed right by her.

"Are you okay? Armin said while checking on them for wounds.

"Yeah I'm fine," Moll said standing up. "But my gear is out of gas, I don't suppose you guys brought spares?"

Eren shook his head. "No, but I don't think we'll be needing it."

He pointed to Sanda as he started beating the giant crab to a pulp.

"_Gotengo to scouts, do you read me?_" Miyuki's voice started coming out of Mikasa's coat pocket. Mikasa pulled a walkie talkie out.

"Those things still creep me out," Jean shivered. A voice coming out of a metal box…so unnatural.

Mikasa pushed a button and placed it by her ear.

"We've found Moll. Sanda is fighting a giant crab."

"D_id you say the kaiju is a crab?"_

"Yes." Eren respond to the device while Mikasa turned away from him. Eren noticed it but kept his cool.

"Why, is that bad?"

"_That depends on the type of crab it is._" Miyuki answered. "_Some species of crabs tend to live in a cast._"

"A cast?" Armin asked.

"_Yes, a cast of crabs is similar to a herd or a pack."_

Just as Sanda was about to finish his foe off, the ground started shaking again. More of the foundation started to crumble as five more Ganimes rose up from the ground and headed straight towards the attacker of their cast member.

Sanda was about to run right towards them but just as his back was turned, the down Ganimes stabbed its claw through his right leg allowing the rest to dogpile the Titan shifter.

"Come on!" Eren shouted as he and the rest (with the exception of Moll) activated their 3D-Gears and headed to save their friend.

Mikasa ziplined through the forest as she started her breathing exercises while nearing the first Ganimes. She pulled her blade, ready to slash its back but when the bald made contact it shattered.

The same thing happened to the rest. As soon as their blades hit the Ganimes's carapace, their tool shattered.

"Shit!" Jean cursed. "Now what?!"

Eren held up his hand.

"Now me."

Then he bit his hand, activating the transformation.

The bright light caused the cast of Ganimes to stop their attack as the Attack Titan's body started forming.

Since after the battle with King Ghidorah, the appearance of the Attack Titan has changed, (Due to Eren accidentally eating a piece of Godzilla's flesh and then devouring Ghidorah's middle head.)

The body's height is 40 meters tall and its skin color remains, but sports green around the arms and his back, which is covered with small armored dorsal plates. The Attack Titan also has talons on both hands and feet.

The Attack Titan glared at the Ganimes with his eyes flashing from green to orange, then let out a roar that fused his titan roar with that of Godzilla and charged at them.

The Ganimes Cast charged at their prey. Fools, they were his. The Attack Titan punched through one of the Ganimes like it was made of paper.

The giant crustaceans tried to pile up onto their attacker, but the Attack Titan was much too strong for them to overpower.

"Been awhile since we've seen Eren in Titan action," Jean said.

"He hasn't needed to for a long time," Armin answered. "Almost forgot the change he went thorough fighting King-"

Jean quickly covered Armin's mouth.

"Hey! Don't mention that name around Mikasa," Jean whispered.

Speaking of Mikasa, while everyone marveled at Eren's near victory, her expression was slowly turning into terror. For what the rest may not notice was that surrounding the sides around the Attack Titan's stomach were golden scales and on the back of his head hidden by his hair were six horns.

Mikasa instantly dropped her blades, causing Jean to let go of Armin's mouth and look at her.

"Mikasa?" Jean asked in concern but she didn't respond as she kept staring in horror.

As Eren was finishing off one of the crab kaiju, she saw his's eyes flash once again from green, to orange, and then it changed to red. The color of Ghidorah's eyes. And instead of Eren's titan form in his place stands King Ghidorah glaring at her.

"_**Miss me, Mikasa?**_"

For the first time in a long time. Mikasa screamed in terror.

Eren stopped his attack when he heard her and everyone looked at her in shock. They heard screams like this many times in their lives, but never from Mikasa.

Then the scream died as she fainted.

Distracted, a Ganamies claw dug deep into Eren's shoulder. As he called out in pain, Sanda lunged at the behemoth invertebrate to free him. Holding it back, Sanda nodded to Eren, signaling to go ahead and check on Mikasa.

Eren nodded back, clawing the nape of his neck to free himself from his Titan body as Sanda continued to fight. Yeager started running towards her while a barley alive Ganimes fled in fear.

Jean managed to quickly pick her from the ground. Everyone started surrounding them just as Eren joined them.

"What happened to her?" Eren said trying to get closer. "Why'd she scream? Wha-"

"Everyone, get back!" Jean shouted while carefully holding her. "Give her some air!"

"_What's going on? What happened?_"

Miyuki's voice echoed from the device just as Sanda was exiting his Titan body.

"M-M-Mikasa's f-f-fainted." He answered in the device.

"_Wow, Miss stone face fainted?_" Randy spoke through the talkie. "_I didn't think she could do that._"

Moll kneeled towards Mikasa, and closed her eyes, her face twitched a bit then she sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, she's alright. Just another panic attack."

"But I thought she was over those," Jean said.

"Panic attacks?" Eren said shocked. "When did she have those?"

"Now is not the time," Moll said. "I think it's best we get back to the Gotengo right now."

The group agreed and began to head off.

Eren watched as Sanda helped Jean pick Mikasa up so he could carry her.

"Hey, Jean," Eren started. "Let me-"

"No, Yeager I got her," Jean answered quickly if a little protective.

Eren was about to object but Armin placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Eren watched the others continue on as he stayed in the back just in case of any other surprises on this island.

* * *

Lora was far enough away to slip by unnoticed. She looked back, seeing the group tending to Mikasa.

As much as she wanted to contact Moll to try and check in on the situation, she knew her sister would just tell her to run to the ship.

Seeing the goalpost ahead of her she bolted...only for something to take hold of her collar.

The force caused the tablet to fly out of her hand, snapping into three pieces as it landed on the rocky ground.

Lora turned, looking into the eyes of her captor...Captain Gordon.

Without taking his eyes off her he answered a call on his communicator.

"_Captain_," the voice responded. "_We have an injury in the field. Hostile creatures encountered, but the team drove them off. Over."_

"Is Moll with them?"

"_Affirmative."_

"Good," the Captain growled. "I want to see her right away."

Lora gulped. She just put both of them in hot water.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next part will be a look into Moll and Lora's past, aka the origin of the worshipers of Deliverance._


End file.
